pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Grimer
Vs. Grimer is the eleventh episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Silver. It aired 8/26/2018. Story Silver and Dawn take a break for lunch along a lake. Marowak, Raticate, Pinsir, Flaaffy, Buneary, Cherubi, Sudowoodo and Caterpie all enjoy their meal. Caterpie is eating rapidly, finishing its meal in a matter of minutes. It inches towards Raticate’s meal, him giving it a Scary Face to deter it. Dawn: Now, Caterpie. You’ve already had your lunch! Don’t steal from anyone else. Caterpie: (Pouting) Cat. Silver: That Caterpie certainly has a vibrant personality, doesn’t it? Dawn: I’m not quite sure what to do with it! When we train, it is so overdramatic that it just falls over! It wants to be babied, it wants to play! Caterpie spews a String Shot at Dawn’s face, burying it. Her scream is muffled as she tries to pull it off, Caterpie laughing. Flaaffy goes over and scolds Caterpie, it beginning to cry profusely. Silver helps Dawn get the silk off, her gasping for breath. Dawn: (Panting) See what I mean? A figure swoops down and picks Caterpie up, flying off. Everyone gasps as a Taillow carries Caterpie off. Caterpie: (Flailing and crying) Cater! Cater! Dawn: Caterpie! Flaaffy: Flaa! Flaaffy raises its head, forming a yellow ball of electricity in front of it. Flaaffy fires the Electro Ball, it arching up and hitting Taillow, exploding. Dawn: What was that? Silver: An Electro Ball! Taillow flies off while Caterpie falls into the forest. Dawn takes off in a run, as the other Pokémon follow after her. Dawn: Everyone split up and look for Caterpie. Caterpie! Dawn searches through the bushes, as do the other Pokémon. Buneary and Cherubi hop through the trees, checking the branches. They discover Exeggccute, Weedle and a sleeping Hoothoot. On the ground, Raticate terrifies a Nidoran♂ and Nidoran♀ into running off. Sudowoodo and Pinsir have a stand off with a Stantler. Marowak finds a sludge trail, and watches as a Grimer slips away from sight. Silver goes through a set of bushes, seeing some Shinx and Vulpix running past. He smiles, and looks out into the distance. A dog like Pokémon is far in the distance, shining like crystal with two streamer like tails blowing in the wind. The figure stirs and disappears from sight. Silver: What was that? He then hears a set of laughter. He heads towards the laugh, as he finds Eusine rocking Caterpie to sleep. Eusine: There, there little one. Rest easy now. Silver approaches Eusine, who takes notice of him. Eusine: Hello there. Is this Caterpie yours? It is way too spoiled to be wild. Silver: Not mine, but a friend’s. Eusine: Then let us collect them. My name is Eusine, traveling researcher. Silver: Silver. Eusine and Silver join up with Dawn and their Pokémon, as Dawn takes Caterpie in her arms. Silver: Dawn, this is Eusine, a researcher. He found Caterpie. Dawn: Oh, Caterpie! You had me so worried! Dawn hugs and squeezes Caterpie, Caterpie milking the occasion. Dawn: Thank you very much Eusine. I am Dawn of the Berlitz family, and I have been proposing sponsorships to researchers to assist in the distribution of information. What kind of research do you do? Eusine: I specifically focus on studying the Legendary Beast Suicune. I wish I could say that I would benefit from such fundings. My research is very selfish, as I desire to capture Suicune for myself. Silver: Can you really capture a Suicune? Eusine: I’ve spent the last 15 years studying it. I do believe that I could do it. Dawn: I have heard that Suicune are truly beautiful! Glowing like a crystal, with those streamer tails! Silver: Huh? I think I saw something that looked like that. Eusine: (Paranoid) What?! Where?! Silver: In this forest, right before finding you. Eusine: No! I refuse to accept that a Suicune was that close without me knowing about it! I shall defeat you and prove you wrong! Silver: (Baffled) How will beating me prove me wrong? Eusine: Alakazam, let’s go! Eusine throws his Pokéball, choosing Alakazam. Alakazam: Alakazam! Silver: Marowak. Marowak: Maro. Marowak walks forward, ready to go. Silver returns Raticate and Pinsir, while Dawn recalls her other Pokémon. Dawn: Honestly, why did it have to end up like this? Eusine: Alakazam, Psychic! Silver: Marowak, Ice Beam. Alakazam swings his arms, releasing a purple energy wave that hits Marowak. Marowak fires an Ice Beam, which is deflected by the Psychic. Silver: Skull Bash. Marowak crouches down, glowing with a silver aura. She shoots forward head first at Alakazam. Eusine: Disable! Alakazam’s eyes glow yellow, as does Marowak. Skull Bash is Disabled, as Marowak stops the attack and stumbles to a stop. Silver: Marowak, Attract. Marowak winks and releases energy hearts, hitting Alakazam. Alakazam is infatuated, startling Eusine. Eusine: What?! You use such an underhanded tactic? Silver: To end a battle I wanted no part of, sure. Marowak, Bone Rush. Marowak charges forward, ready to swing her bone. She stops however, seeing another trail of sludge. Marowak follows the sludge, everyone watching. Silver: Something’s going on. Silver follows after Marowak, as Eusine is infuriated. Eusine: Where are you going?! Marowak arrives back at the lake, which is now polluted with sludge. The surface is teeming with Grimer, all of them chattering and climbing over each other. Silver arrives next, followed by Dawn and Eusine. Dawn: My word! What has happened here? Eusine: The Grimer have polluted the lake! Dawn: But, the lake was clean just a little while ago when we ate lunch! How could this happen in such a time frame? Silver: It doesn’t matter. What matters is we drive them out. Marowak, Ice Beam! Marowak fires Ice Beam, hitting some Grimer and driving them off. The Grimer all turn their attention towards the group, angry. They begin to spew Sludge, as Alakazam uses Psychic to block them. Dawn: Oh, this isn’t good! Flaaffy! Come out and use Discharge! Dawn throws her Pokéball, choosing Flaaffy. Flaaffy: Flaa! Flaaffy forms and fires an Electro Ball, taking out a Grimer. Dawn: Eh?! I thought you were going to use Discharge! Flaaffy: (Upset) Flaaffy flaa. Silver: It must’ve forgotten it when it learned Electro Ball. The Grimer all charge them, as Marowak pounds them away with Bone Rush. Eusine: I believe this has gone on long enough! Alakazam! Use Psychic! Alakazam uses Psychic, all the Grimer trapped. They are all shot into the air, blasting off. The lake is left polluted. Dawn: Oh! This is horrible! They destroyed this perfectly good lake! Eusine: The purification ability of Suicune is the only thing that can save this place now. Voice: CUNE! Suicune leaps over the group’s head, prancing across the lake. Each time its feet touch the water, pulse waves emanate and resonate through, the filth and pollution breaking apart on contact. Dawn is awe inspired. Dawn: Is that? Silver: Suicune. Eusine: Yes. My first spotting of it in years. I won’t let this go to waste! Go, Electrode! Eusine throws his Pokéball, choosing Electrode. Electrode: Electrode. Suicune lands on the shoreline, spotting Electrode. It rolls its eyes in annoyance, then lets out an echoing Roar. Electrode is unaffected, intriguing Suicune. Eusine: Ha! Electrode’s ability is Soundproof! You won’t be able to get away with Roar. Suicune looks unimpressed, as it begins to dash off. Eusine: Spark! Electrode rolls at a heightened pace, cutting Suicune off its escape. It Sparks with electricity as it rams Suicune, knocking it back. Eusine: Electrode is one of the fastest Electric types alive! You will find it impossible to out run it! Electrode, Light Screen then Spark! Electrode forms a pink barrier wall around itself, as it rolls forward with Spark. Suicune leaps back to dodge, firing a dark green Aurora Beam. Electrode takes it, the Light Screen allowing it to resist. Eusine: Chase it down with Shock Wave! Electrode sparks and fires a powerful strand of electricity, as Suicune leaps to dodge it. The Shock Wave turns and follows, hitting Suicune and causing it to drop to the ground. As Suicune lands, Electrode rams it with Spark. Eusine: Yes! Take that! Suicune no longer looks amused as it glows light blue, the ground around him begins to freeze over. Suicune fires it as an energy beam at them, freezing the area as the energy beam slams head on into Electrode. An ice explosion occurs, a mist encasing the field. Dawn: Was that? Silver: Sheer Cold. If it works, then Electrode will be out. The mist clears, showing Electrode is defeated, and Suicune gone. Eusine: No! Suicune! Eusine crumbles to the ground, while Dawn looks dismayed. Dawn: I’m sorry you failed, Eusine. But maybe it’s better that way. It is a Legendary Pokémon. Eusine: No! One day Suicune will be mine! You shall see! You’ll all see! Eusine returns his Pokémon and storms off, leaving Dawn and Silver concerned. In the distance is a figure watching. Figure: Well. That was an interesting development. I had planned for all my Grimer to lure out and overwhelm Suicune, but witnessing that battle was well worth the failure. The figure moves out of the shadows, revealing it to be Petrel. Petrel: It would be wise to include him in any future plans. He’ll be good bait now. Main Events * Dawn's Flaaffy learns Electro Ball, forgetting Discharge. * Eusine and Suicune return. * Petrel returns. Characters * Silver * Dawn Berlitz * Eusine Villains * Team Rocket ** Petrel Pokémon * Marowak (Silver's) * Raticate (Silver's) * Pinsir (Silver's) * Flaaffy (Dawn's) * Caterpie (Dawn's) * Buneary (Dawn's) * Cherubi (Dawn's) * Sudowoodo (Dawn's) * Alakazam (Eusine's) * Electrode (Eusine's) * Suicune * Grimer (dozens) * Taillow * Exeggcute * Weedle * Hoothoot * Nidoran♀ * Nidoran♂ * Stantler * Shinx * Vulpix Trivia * This episode marks the first time that Eusine has found Suicune since his last appearance in Vs. Suicune. * Eusine using Electrode is based off him using one in the game, as well as its Soundproof ability blocking Roar. * Petrel is the first official Team Rocket member to appear, as Ariana was disguised as Arya in the previous episode. * This episode reveals that Team Rocket is after the Legendary Beasts. * This is one of the few times that it is noted that a Pokémon forgets a move when learning a new one. It also shows that a trainer may not necessarily know which move was forgotten for the new one, especially those who don't have a Pokédex. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket